jtkfandomcom-20200214-history
HE'S REAL
You've got to believe me. I used to not believe but that was an obvious mistake. He's coming back for me, I know it. I'm one of the only ones to have survived an encounter with him but it's not going to last long. He's hunting me down, and there's nothing I can do about it, except to warn as much people as I can. HE'S REAL. There will be skeptics about this; the believers, the non-believers, and the fucking insane fangirls. The night I came face-to-face with Jeff was the night my parents were out of town on their anniversary vacation whatever. So it was just me, since I'm an only child. I'm a Senior in high school so they thought it was okay to leave me alone. I wasn't planning any parties because I'm not even truthfully close to being popular, nor did I wish to be. It was around ten when I got the sudden, terrifying, feeling of being watched. I tried to brush it off because I assumed it was because I was watching a scary movie but after hearing a crash from outside then a knock on the door the feeling intensified. And it wasn't from the movie. I quickly paused it and got up from the couch before walking quietly to the door and opening the curtain on the doors window to peek out to see anything. After I saw nothing I locked the doors and ground windows just to be safe. I finished the movie hearing or feeling nothing else then turned off the tv and went to my room to check Facebook then decided to go to bed. Just as I was settling into sleep I heard a tap tap on my window. My eyes instantly opened and a gut wrenching feeling washed over me. I got out of bed quickly and went to the window where I was greeted with nothing but pitch blackness. I opened my window and peered out, trying to see something, anything. There was nothing. I closed the window but stupidly forgot to lock it. I turned on my room lamp and stayed up for another half hour trying to convince myself it wasn't real. I even called my friend, who shall remain nameless for her sake, who said I was just being overly worried since it was my first time being home alone for so long. After we hung up I decided to just go back to bed and convinced myself that it would just seem stupid in the morning. I don't know how long I was asleep for but the feeling of being watched washed over me again and I felt something hot breathing on me. I was scared stiff but I opened my eyes anyways. To see someone hovering over me with a knife. "GO... TO... SLEEP." "Holy shit!" I shouted as I tried to push my attacker off of me. I was guessing it was a male by the way he was dressed; a white hoodie with black dress pants. That's when it hit me. This was Jeff... The Killer. I didn't know anything about him other than my friend was obsessing about him and showing me pictures. They looked almost nothing like him. His hair was black and greasy and his skin was leathery and white but it was nothing "sexy" like the fandom pictures my friend showed me. His eyes appeared to be bloodshot and black rimmed and the smile he had cut into himself appeared that it had been repeatedly cut into to keep up the look. He was generally attractive but with his skin and "smile" it ruined everything. But that wasn't on my mind at the time. He grunted as I fought with all my might against him. He lifted his arm and brought it down where his knife stabbed into the side of my stomach. I screamed and threw him off of me where he fell back over the bed and to the floor. I don't know how, but some adrenaline rush ran through me and I got out of bed and ran to my parents bedroom where the phone was. I jumped on the bed and quickly dialed 911. When the operator started talking, however, I was pulled back by the foot and dragged back, off the bed to the ground where i was pinned down again and slapped. "You little bitch," Jeff growled. "You're dead now." "Is anyone there?" the operators voice rang out, cutting him off, and giving me hope. "YES!" I yelled. "I'm being attacked- send hel-" I was cut off by Jeff holding a knife to my throat. I kicked my knee up where Jeff grunted and I managed to throw him off. I scrambled back to the bed as I heard Jeff get up. "Yes, I'm being attacked send help!" I screamed into the phone. "Okay, I'm tracking your address and help should arrive soon," the operator said calmly. I remember relief washing over me and I actually laughed. That's when I was tackled. Jeff didn't waste any time stabbing me in the chest a couple times. He put his arm to my throat and pressed down. I gagged and struggled to breathe as I clawed at his arms. He grinned and leaned down to my face and wiggled his knife in front of me. "Maybe I should give you a smile," he said. My eyes widened as he lowered his knife to the corner of my mouth... And pressed down. I screamed and he laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. I reached to my left and felt around for something as Jeff cut higher up to my cheekbone. My hand closed around a lamp and I crashed it over his head. He swore and I punched him across the face which threw him off and he fell over the end of the bed. the side of my face burned and blood poured from the cut. I threw the rest of the lamp on him and the bulb shattered and he yelled out. I jumped off the bed and suddenly stopped. My tee shirt was soaked and dripping and the pain suddenly hit me like a bus. I doubled over and fell to my knees and Jeff stood over me with a wicked, evil, grin. Then siren sounded off in the distant and lights came into view. Jeff swore loudly and now it was my turn to smile. I had won. "Asshole," I whispered as he opened the window and looked back, said something that chills me (especially now), and left. "I'm coming back to get you." I honestly don't remember what happened after but I remember waking up in the hospital... By myself. No one could get a hold on my family and I found out later that they had been in a crash and died the same night as my attack. My injuries totaled great and I was a millimeter away from dying. They couldn't do anything about the half smile cut into my face so I could only wait until it healed and scarred naturally. They put a bandage over the half of my face, the right side, and it covered a lot of my face. The last week I was in the hospital I was finally able to see the right side of my face again. They unwrapped the bandages and I got up to look in the bathroom mirror that was connected to my room. My face was ruined. It hadn't completely scarred yet but I looked like something out of a horror movie. It brought the side of my face up a bit and the almost-scar was red and put my face in some horrible smirk. I remember crying, then laughing, then screaming at what appeared to be nothing, but I was haunted by him. His face. His horrible grin that teared at my mind. After I was released I went back ti what was now my house since my parents left it to me. I don't exactly remember crying but rather screaming in hatred because I blamed Jeff even though somewhere in my mind I knew it was impossible for him to have killed them. But I blamed him either way. Everything was still as is since I had no one come to clean it up. I shut the door to my parents bedroom and threw my bed sheets to the other side of the room and sat on the plain mattress with my laptop and now I'm writing this at one in the morning. I try to forget it and think it's all fake, a dream but I can't wake up from it. He's coming, he's coming, he's coming HE'S COMING, HE'S COMING HE'SCOMINGHE'SCOMINGHE'SCOMINGHE'S CO BJKHKNBJL,GTVIJJJJULJJOIHYJRDKYKUYYU Hello. She was right, I did come. And now I'm coming for you as well. Don't worry, I'll pick you all out one at a time. She was nothing. And neither are you. I'm bigger and better now and certainly not dead. In fact, I'm more alive than ever and I'm coming for YOU. So you can just go to sleep for now, I'll be there soon.... Just so you guys know, doesn't exist, and if you took the time to read this, you're a nerd! ~LiquidBassDesigns No I'm not a nerd. I just like the feeling of wanting to die. Hoping they are real and will get me and kill me.